1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus, and particularly to a structure in which an optical disc is prevented from being removed from a clamper at the time of recording or reproducing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a thin optical disc apparatus to be mounted in, for example, a notebook-sized personal computer has been advanced from the past. In recent years, applications of the thin optical disc apparatus are diversified. In response to this, the apparatus is further made thinner and lighter, and it is required to secure the reliability against an impact.